


Gangster's Best Friend

by Lurkz



Series: Shifting Allegiances [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Minor Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Literally fluff that started with the concept of "Alex and Sanvers with dogs." Set in the same universe asShifting Allegiances. Probably don't need to have read that first.





	Gangster's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sralinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sralinchen/gifts).



> First of the planned one-shots for this universe. Set before, during, and after _Shifting Allegiances_.

_Two Weeks after Kara and Lucy Get Married - 7 Years Before_ Shifting Allegiances

Alex knocked on her sister’s, well her sister and her sister’s wife’s, door, glancing idly around the neighborhood. They had moved into the townhouse just before the wedding but Alex had been in the midst of finals and thesis work and hadn’t been able to make it down to National City from Stanford to help. She wasn’t exactly upset about that particular turn of events. But it did mean she hadn’t made it to their new home before the wedding.

She was somewhat familiar with the neighborhood, tucked into the neutral part of National City, albeit closer to the DEO’s borders than any other. Automatically, she tugged her hat lower even though J’onn’s—technically her—men had assured her that none of Lane’s men were anywhere nearby. Sighing, Alex shifted her weight and knocked again. Where the hell was Kara? Her older sisters had just returned from their honeymoon, yes, but Kara had been _very_ insistent that Alex come visit.

“I swear, if they made me stand out here just because they were too busy having sex…” Alex muttered to herself, the words trailing off as the door was suddenly wrenched open, Kara framed in the doorway with an amused smile. “About time,” Alex grumbled.

Kara laughed and waved her in. “No, we weren’t too busy having sex… that was earlier.”

Alex rolled her eyes as she ducked into the entryway. “I really didn’t need to know that.”

“Says the girl who completely blew off our lunch date because she just _had_ to, what was the excuse, ‘show Caitlin the lab’?”

“I _was_ ,” Alex protested, valiantly ignoring the blush she could feel creeping up her neck as she followed her sister into the townhouse. “I just… forgot you and Lucy were in town.”

“Uh-huh. Was the lab in your pants?” Kara asked dryly.

Alex felt the blush spread and decided the better part of valor was to just ignore her sister. “So, what was so important that couldn’t wait until dinner tomorrow?”

Kara just grinned a little. “You’ll see. Come on, Lucy’s out back.”

Alex eyed her warily but followed, idly glancing around the townhouse. The first floor seemed to be primarily living space, an office off the front entry and a short hall that opened into the kitchen area and a nice sized living room. She assumed bedrooms were upstairs. “The place looks nice.”

Kara glanced back at her with a teasing grin. “No thanks to you.”

“I had _finals_!”

Kara laughed and stopped, waiting for Alex to catch up. Once side by side, she reached over and ruffled Alex’s hair, ignoring the outraged squawk as Alex tried to bat her hand away ineffectually. “I know, kid. Those grades better be good.”

Alex grumbled, stepping back and running her fingers through her hair to try and smooth it back down. “You know they will be. And I’m not a kid.”

Kara grinned and ruffled Alex’s hair again, prompting another squawk. “I know. Come on, Lucy and I have something to show you.”

Alex followed Kara through the back door, smoothing down her hair for a second time and grumbling to herself about annoying sisters. Which is why she didn’t notice the fluffy creature in the backyard until it slammed into her shins, nearly sending her toppling to the ground if not for Kara’s steadying arm. She blinked down at the white, wiggling mass in front of her, one hand still in her hair as she tried to catch up with what was happening. After a moment, she managed to comprehend that it was a puppy. A very excited, extremely fluffy, white puppy that was currently wiggling around on her feet trying desperately to fight her shoelaces.

Lucy was sitting a short distance away, practically cackling at the confused look on Alex’s face. Alex looked from her sister-in-law to her sister, finding an equally amused look on Kara’s face. “Looks like Krypto likes you, Alex.”

Alex blinked and arched an eyebrow at Lucy. “Krypto? Really?” She looked over at Kara. “Could you be more unimaginative?”

Kara just shrugged and moved toward Lucy who promptly rose from the lounge chair then plopped herself into Kara’s lap once she’d sat down. Kara immediately wrapped her arms around Lucy’s waist, kissing the side of her head lightly before answering Alex. “It seemed fitting.”

Alex looked back down at the puppy, who was still wrestling with her shoelaces. “Sure. Totally. Weirdo.” She paused. “When did you guys decide to get a puppy?”

“Before moving into the townhouse. Which you would know if you hadn’t been ‘showing Caitlin the lab’ when we came to visit,” Lucy replied, making obvious air quotes.

Alex shot Lucy a glare, completely ruined by the returning blush. Lucy just laughed at her. Resolutely, Alex turned her attention back to the puppy, dropping into a squat to inspect him closer. As soon as she was down on his level, Krypto abandoned his attack on her laces in order to try crawling into her lap so he could reach her face, sending her off balance at the sudden shift. “Ack!” Alex scrambled to keep from falling over to no avail, landing firmly on her ass, the dog in her lap trying to climb her chest.

She tried to fend off the dog while shooting a glare at her sisters who were laughing so hard the only reason Lucy hadn’t fallen off the chair was that Kara’s arms were still around her. Part of her was glad she at least hadn’t worn black that day given she was rapidly being covered in white dog fur. “You had to get a giant didn’t you?”

Kara had calmed down enough to respond, “He’s not a giant, Alex. He’s only eight weeks old.”

“And already _this_ big,” Alex pointed out, having managed to wrangle the puppy enough to keep him out of her face.

Kara shrugged slightly. Lucy was still giggling though no longer in danger of falling to the ground.

Alex studied the puppy for several moments, wrestling with him absently. “Why’d you get a dog that’s going to be bigger than your wife, Kara?”

“He will not!” Lucy’s voice dripped with faux outrage.

Alex laughed and shot her a dubious look. “He’s a Great Pyrenees, Luce. He’s gonna be well over a hundred pounds probably. Are you even gonna be able to walk him?”

Lucy sniffed haughtily. “That’s what Kara’s for.” Kara looked about to protest and Lucy continued sweetly, “He’s named after _your_ home planet, dear.”

Alex laughed at the resigned look on Kara’s face and leaned over to fist bump Lucy. “Good job, Luce. Ow!” Alex glared at the puppy, snatching her other hand away from where he’d started to gnaw on it. “Kara, teach your dog some manners. Only girls are allowed to bite me.”

“Ok, did not need to know that, baby sister.”

Alex grinned innocently. “You started it,” she replied sweetly.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I regret ever referencing your sex life.”

Alex snorted, turning back to Krypto. “Sure you do. I’ll believe that when you stop bringing it up.”

“Would you rather I talk about ours?”

“No! Ugh, what did I do to be related to you two weirdos?”

Lucy smiled smugly. “You got lucky.”

Alex shot her an unimpressed look. “So very lucky. How would I ever survive without this torture?” she replied, deadpan. She snickered at Lucy’s half-hearted attempt to kick her, her place on the ground just out of reach of Lucy’s feet given Lucy’s position. Still, she shifted further away to be safe. Lucy could get creative.

She turned her attention back to Krypto, grinning a little as she wrestled with him, playfully keeping her hands out of reach of his teeth. She’d always loved dogs but couldn’t really have one at the moment. It wouldn’t be fair to the animal given she was in school and working her ass off to finish a dual PhD/MD, which she was on track to complete in five years rather than the standard seven. But still, maybe she could just borrow Kara and Lucy’s occasionally. Not that she would ever tell them how much she loved him. Definitely not. She sighed as he started chewing on her shoelaces again. Ok, maybe love was a strong word.

* * *

 

 _During_ Shifting Allegiances, _the night before the coffee not-date_

Alex flopped on the floor of Kara and Lucy’s living room and studied the ceiling intently. Kara and Lucy were at some award event for CatCo and Alex had offered to puppy sit since Captain Underpants still, well, liked to steal underpants. And other articles of clothing. And generally get into things. And neither of her sisters could bring themselves to lock him in his crate in the evenings when he had been crated all day. Which gave Alex the perfect excuse to not meet with Maggie that night. Not that she was nervous of course.

Alex groaned and draped one arm over her eyes, smiling slightly when she felt a cold nose nuzzle her hand. “Hi, Krypto.” Another muzzle jostled her elbow, much more rambunctiously than the first nose had. Alex laughed a little. “And hi, Captain.” At another shove, she moved her arm so she could scratch his ears. “Steal any underpants today?”

A lick across the face was the answer she received for her question. Spluttering slightly, she shoved the mastiff’s head away. “That is not an acceptable answer, dude.”

Captain seemed to decide she was instigating a wrestling match and pounced back toward her, trying to lick her face and grab her hand all at once. Alex laughed, trying to sit up before she got pinned. She had almost made it upright when Krypto seemed to realize they were playing a game and bounded in, knocking her onto her back. “Son of a bitch!” Alex paused then snickered to herself. “Literally—ack!”

She wrestled with the dogs a little longer, letting herself forget about the impending meeting with Maggie for just a little while. Eventually, the dogs plopped to the ground on either side of her, Krypto’s head resting across her shoulder and upper chest while Captain half-sprawled across her legs. Alex grinned a little and scratched their ears, contemplating the ceiling thoughtfully. It wasn’t like she could move anyway.

Without meaning to, her mind drifted back to Maggie. Alex was intrigued by the other woman. More than intrigued if she was being honest with herself. Alex couldn’t remember the last time she met someone that challenged, or annoyed, her like Maggie Sawyer did. “Idiot woman running into danger,” she muttered out loud, barely aware she’d spoken. The fact that the woman was competent, and smart, and an excellent shot, and Alex’s equal in the business world, and utterly gorgeous was irrelevant. Definitely. Completely irrelevant. Totally… relevant.

Groaning, Alex gently banged her head on the floor, garnering a disgruntled look from Krypto as his living pillow moved. Automatically, she scratched his ears and he plopped his head back on her chest. “It’s a terrible idea. Why did I suggest coffee? It’s too much like a date. A real date. Shit. Why does she have to be so smart? And tough? And beautiful? And… I’m talking to dogs. This is my life now. I’m spilling my relationship woes to a pair of dogs.

No, not relationship woes. There is _no_ relationship, Alex. And I’m still talking to dogs. It’s a good thing Kara’s powers don’t include animal mind reading. Or J’onn’s. I don’t think.”

Alex thumped her head again but remained on the floor, absently petting the dogs. Which is where her sisters found her a couple hours later, fast asleep and curled up with Krypto on one side and Captain on the other. Lucy snickered and took a picture before Kara crouched down and gently shook Alex awake.

Moving from sleep to alert almost instantly, Alex tried to roll to her feet and found herself unable to do so, still somewhat pinned by the dogs. “What the _fuck_! Get off!” She didn’t think before lashing out with a fist. One that was immediately caught and held gently. “Oh…” She blinked, finally recognizing the figure next to her. “Kara.”

Kara smiled ruefully. “Hey, sis. The floor isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep you know.”

Alex shook her head slightly, trying to finish waking up. “Uh, no, no it’s not.”

Kara stood, hauling Alex to her feet as she did so.

Lucy was grinning a little but also giving Alex a curious look. “Why’d you fall asleep on the floor anyway?”

Alex shrugged, looking down at the dogs who were now awake and wagging their tails effusively as they wiggled against their owners’ legs trying to get petted faster than Lucy and Kara could keep up. At least, so long as Kara didn’t use super speed. “Didn’t really mean to.”

Lucy arched an eyebrow. “I would certainly hope not.” She paused, studying Alex carefully. “What’s up, Alex?”

Alex shrugged again. “Just tired, Luce.”

Both Kara and Lucy frowned and Kara moved a little closer. “Did you get injured in the attack?”

“What? No. Just a bit stressed. I wasn’t exactly planning on having to both start and contain a gang war this week, you know.” They both still looked concerned and Alex waved a hand. “I’m fine, guys. I promise. I was just wrestling with the dogs and then dozed off. No big deal. That said…” She glanced at the clock. “I should get home. I’m meeting Sawyer early in the morning about Lord.”

Lucy’s expression went from concerned to sly. “Oh you are, are you? Coffee date?”

“Shut up, Lucy.”

“That’s not a no, Alex.”

Alex lightly shoved her before gently nudging the dogs out of the way with her knees so she could get to the kitchen where she’d left her wallet and keys. She could hear Lucy snickering behind her and resolutely ignored the other woman as she gathered her belongings.

When she turned back around, Kara rolled her eyes at a still laughing Lucy before speaking directly to Alex, “Thanks for watching the dogs, Alex.”

Alex grinned a little. “Anytime. After all, it’s not like Captain steals _my_ underpants.” Both her sisters rolled their eyes and Alex chuckled. “I’ll talk to you guys once I know what’s going on with Lord.” With a final wave, she slipped out the back door so she could head around to where her motorcycle was hidden.

* * *

 

 _A Year After_ Shifting Allegiances

Alex groaned and buried her face in her pillow as the bed shook. She knew it was her girlfriend who had bounded back into their bedroom and practically jumped on the bed. How Maggie had this much energy on a Saturday morning when they hadn’t gone to sleep until nearly 3 a.m. Alex would never understand. And she knew, if she actually looked at Maggie, her girlfriend’s adorable smile and matching dimples would have her agreeing to get out of bed in an instant even though it was far too early to be awake on a weekend as far as Alex was concerned.

“Aleeex.”

Alex grumbled and shoved her face farther into the pillow resolutely. She could feel the sun warming her bare back so she knew it wasn’t _too_ early but it had been a long week, full of meetings prepping for the release of a new medical device and working the logistics for black market distribution of the newest batch of alien weaponry she had developed, and she really just wanted to sleep. Preferably with Maggie curled up with her. Blindly, she reached out one hand and groped around for her girlfriend. She heard a soft chuckle before Maggie grabbed her aimlessly flailing hand. With a sleepy smile into the pillow, Alex tugged, trying to get Maggie to snuggle with her.

After a moment of sleepy pulling, Maggie complied, molding her body to Alex’s back. Alex smiled sleepily again, realizing Maggie hadn’t bothered to get dressed despite leaving the bedroom to make coffee. The feel of her girlfriend’s warm skin against her back was rapidly lulling Alex back to sleep. She interlaced her fingers with Maggie’s and cradled the other woman’s hand to her chest, humming softly for a moment as she cuddled her girlfriend’s hand.

Vaguely, she felt the vibrations against her back as Maggie laughed soundlessly. Already halfway back to sleep, Alex only hazily heard Maggie speaking.

“Alex. Babe.”

Alex made an incoherent sound and rolled slightly, cuddling into her pillow and pulling Maggie closer in the same movement.

She heard a soft laugh and then Maggie was pressing soft kisses to the nape of her neck. “Aleeex.”

Groggily, Alex tried to reach around with her free hand and swat Maggie to make her stop the tickling kisses. Also to stop the talking. She felt another low laugh as her hand flailed ineffectually at the air.

“Alex. Sweetie. Wake up. I brought coffee and everything.”

Alex groaned and managed to form something resembling words, “Wuzzat? ‘S t’early, Mag.”

“Alex.”

Alex grunted in acknowledgment of her name.

“You promised, babe.”

Alex’s brow furrowed as she tried to boot her brain enough to remember _what_ she had promised. “Prom’ wha?”

Maggie laughed again, pressing another kiss to Alex’s back. “I think we need to get some caffeine in you, Danvers, so that brilliant brain of yours can process English.”

Alex grunted again, grumbling as Maggie pulled her hand out of Alex’s grasp and her warm body moved away from Alex’s back. After a short time, Alex felt a warmth at her back again and reached back, trying to find Maggie and make her snuggle again. A laugh greeted her efforts and Maggie leaned across her to set something on the nightstand next to Alex’s side of the bed. Alex opened her eyes blearily, just enough to recognize the shape of a coffee mug, before letting them close again with a whine.

Maggie placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder and Alex felt the curve of her girlfriend’s lips against her skin, clearly smiling. “If you don’t get up soon, you know you’ll have a hard time sleeping tonight.”

Alex chuckled sleepily, slowly gaining coherency. “’M sure you can wear me out t’night.”

“True.”

Maggie trailed her hand lightly down Alex’s side and Alex hummed again before yelping, eyes flying open as Maggie abruptly pinched her hip. With a grumble, Alex rolled on her back, looking up at her laughing girlfriend. “I hate you.”

Maggie just laughed again, pulling herself on top of Alex for a quick kiss. “No you don’t.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s waist before she could move away again. “I could.”

“Sure you could, babe.” The grin on Maggie’s face contradicted her verbal agreement and Alex grumbled wordlessly before sliding her hands up Maggie’s bare back, intent on dragging her girlfriend back down for another kiss. “The coffee’s going to get cold,” Maggie murmured against her lips.

“Don’t care.” She fit their lips together slowly, shifting slightly so she could pull Maggie more solidly on top of her, trying to simultaneously kick the blanket further down the bed and out of the way. Maggie indulged her for several minutes before pulling back slightly. Alex blinked open her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend curiously. That was generally _not_ the response she received to a morning make out, especially not on weekends. “Something wrong?”

Maggie laughed softly and shook her head. “Not at all. Buuuut…”

Alex arched an eyebrow in confusion. She might be mostly awake now but she was truly puzzled as to what Maggie was getting at. “But?”

“The shelter opens at ten.”

Alex blinked. That was definitely not the response she was expecting. After a moment, it clicked. “The animal shelter?”

Maggie nodded, grinning. “You promised, babe.”

Alex nodded automatically. She remembered now. It had been six months since they had agreed to get a dog together but the actual feat had been put off while they finished organizing their joint operations and then moved in together. Earlier that week Maggie had made her promise that they would finally go to the shelter this weekend barring emergencies. “Right. Yes. I did.” Alex looked over at the clock, arching an eyebrow upon realizing it was only just after nine.

“We still have an hour, Mags. You could have let me sleep.”

Maggie’s grin turned mischievous. “Oh, well I figured we could find some way to pass the time.”

Alex smirked. “Is that so? But the coffee will get cold.”

“Don’t ca—” Maggie’s words were cut off with a laughing squeal as Alex rolled them both, lips already seeking her girlfriend’s and hands starting to map familiar territory.

 *     *     *

Ten thirty found them strolling into the animal shelter, cups of coffee in hand. Their free hands were tangled together and Alex was briefly glad that, for all their fame in certain circles, they were still not generally recognized by the average person unless that person followed the medical or security industries closely.

“Hi, welcome to Riverside Animal Shelter! What can I help you ladies with this morning?” the kid behind the desk asked.

Alex flashed a brief smile at her, noting her name tag read “Sarah,” but let Maggie take the lead, opting to savor the last of her coffee, and the accompanying caffeine, instead. Maggie shot her an amused look before stepping forward slightly to address the shelter employee. “We’re interested in adopting a dog. Preferably a larger breed. Doesn’t have to be a puppy.”

Alex tensed slightly as the girl’s gaze dropped briefly to their still clasped hands. But Sarah merely grinned. “Sure thing. Right this way. You’ll have to leave the cups outside the kennels though.”

Alex nodded and downed the last swallow before tossing the cup in the trash, automatically holding out a hand to do the same for Maggie’s. Maggie finished hers and handed the empty cup over with a smile. “Thanks, babe.” Alex flashed a brief, but bright, smile in response and watched contentedly as Maggie turned back to the employee, gesturing for her to lead the way.

Amiably, Alex padded quietly next to Maggie, half-listening as the kid described the way the shelter was set up and what the sections they passed were. Most of her attention was directed toward looking around at the cats and dogs as they walked, a half-smile tugging at her lips as the idea that she was finally adopting one of her own began to settle in. And not only one of her own, but adopting a dog with the woman she’d fallen madly in love with over the course of a gang war, of all things.

Alex was brought back to the present when she felt Maggie slowing down. Her girlfriend’s attention had been captured by a dog that was standing on his hind legs, front paws braced on the kennel door and virtually at eye level with Maggie. He was clearly a German Shepherd mix of some sort and Alex grinned a little, leaning in to murmur, “That’s a little ironic don’t you think?”

Maggie just flashed a bright, dimpled smile at her before turning back to the shelter employee. “Can we see him?”

The kid— _Sarah_ Alex reminded herself—nodded. “We have some rooms that you can meet dogs in. I’ll take him there if you’ll follow me. That way you can get to know him better.” Alex and Maggie nodded and stepped back so the kid could get the dog out of the kennel. The dog was clearly excited to see people and Alex laughed a little as he seemed unsure of who to greet first before the kid managed to get a leash on him and start heading back toward the front. As they tagged along behind Sarah, Alex continued to let her gaze dance over the kennels, about half of which were full.

Once they reached the room, Alex watched with a fond smile as her girlfriend, normally so collected in public, immediately plopped on the floor with a giant grin in order to play with the dog. For his part, the dog seemed ecstatic to make a new friend, wiggling in Maggie’s lap and trying to lick her face. Alex laughed softly and looked over at the employee who hadn’t left yet. “What can you tell me about him?”

“He was brought in only about a week ago. Apparently his owners didn’t think he would get so big.” Alex exchanged an exasperated look with the kid at that comment. “He’s just over a year old so he still has a little bit of growing to do. He’s not a purebred German Shepherd but the breed definitely seems to have bred true as you can see.”

“What’s the rest of him?”

“We’re not sure and the owners didn’t know either. I guess the person who sold him to them claimed he was just a German Shepherd but as he grew it became obvious that wasn’t true.”

Alex nodded, studying the dog that was now playing tug-of-war with her girlfriend. He did look a lot like a German Shepherd but the body was a bit too stocky, the muzzle not quite pointed enough, and the coat not quite the right texture to be a purebred. Not that she, or Maggie, cared. Their only real agreed on qualifications had been “big” and “not too old but not too young either.”

Alex chuckled as the dog abandoned the toy in favor of bounding back into Maggie for more petting, nearly knocking the woman to the ground. She looked over at Sarah. “Do you know how he gets along with other dogs?”

“So far as we can tell, he gets along with other dogs just fine. Really, though, if you already have one you should bring it by to meet him first.”

“Nah.” Alex waved a hand. “My sisters have two. Just want to know if we could introduce him to them.”

“Oh! Yes, he should be fine. He’s been great in the play yard with all the other dogs so far.”

“Great. We can stay here and play with him for a bit then?” It was a clear dismissal, Alex’s attention back on her nearly giddy girlfriend and, Alex suspected, their new member of the family.

“Yes, of course. Just let me or any of the other workers know if you want to meet any others or what you decide to do with him.” With a smile, the girl left the room.

Alex stepped over to the pair and dropped into a crouch, holding out a hand with a soft smile for the dog to sniff. “Hey buddy.” She looked over at Maggie who beamed at her. “So what’s his name going to be?”

“What?”

Alex laughed, scratching the dogs ears with one hand while she reached over to bury the other in Maggie’s hair, scratching lightly at the back of her neck. “I know that look. There’s no way we’re leaving here without this guy. But, the card on his kennel said his name was ‘Max’ and somehow I doubt that’s a name we want to keep.”

Maggie made a face, somewhat marred by the way she subtly arched her neck into Alex’s fingers. “Yeah, no. Any suggestions?”

Alex smiled. “Well, I was going to suggest Gertrude but that doesn’t quite seem to fit him, does it?”

“Gertrude, Danvers? Really?”

“It’s a perfectly acceptable name!” Alex defended.

Maggie laughed. “Sure it is. Goofball.” She leaned in and stole a kiss before returning her attention to the dog that was again tugging at the rope toy she still held. After a moment she nodded definitively. “Cerberus Leopold.”

Alex stared in shock for a moment, hand stilling on Maggie’s neck. “Cerberus _Leopold_?? Seriously?”

“It’s no worse than Captain Underpants.”

“You aren’t Lucy.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow with a smirk. “That’s a good thing.” She pointedly glanced down Alex’s body.

Alex huffed a laugh, curling the hand she still had nestled in Maggie’s hair around the back of her neck, tugging Maggie in for a brief kiss. “A very good thing.” She looked back at the dog after they broke apart. “Cerberus Leopold, huh?”

“Well, it’s no _Gertrude_ but…”

Alex quirked a half-smile. “It’s definitely not.”

Maggie was silent for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was almost diffident, a far cry from her normal confident tones. “You know… I feel kind of bad that I basically picked our dog all by myself.”

Alex cocked her head slightly, raising her eyebrows curiously. “I don’t mind.”

Maggie shrugged a little. “I know but… I’m just saying, the apartment is plenty big enough. And there’s that big dog park across the street…”

Alex gave her an amused smile. “You know, if you’re suggesting we get two dogs, babe, you can just say it.”

Maggie smiled back then turned her attention back to the dog—Cerberus. “I’m just saying. If you want to go wander a bit and see while I hang out with Cerberus here…”

Alex considered the suggestion, resuming her gentle scratching of both girlfriend and dog for a moment. After a few minutes, she rocked to her feet. “I’m going to go check out the kennels.”

Maggie flashed a smile up at her. “Ok, babe. If you find your Gertrude, make sure to bring her back to introduce her to Cerberus.”

“Of course.” Alex slipped out of the room and made her way back to the front desk. A different kid was manning it now. “Excuse me. My partner is with a dog in room 3. I’d like to go back to the kennels again; we’re considering adopting a second.” The kid stared at her and Alex tensed with a scowl. “Is there a problem?”

“Are… are you Dr. Alex Danvers?”

Alex was taken aback. “Um, yes. Why?”

The girl’s face lit up. “Oh my God! We’re studying your recent paper on the Syvillian genetic structure in my exobiology class at NCU!”

“Oh!” Alex relaxed and smiled a little. “With Professor Snow?”

“Yes. Do you know her?”

Alex kept the smile from broadening too much. “We go way back, yes.” She paused thoughtfully then pulled her wallet out of her back pocket, fishing out a business card. “Here. Give this to Dr. Snow and let her know that if she wants to bring you guys around El Mayarah I’d be happy to give a tour of our exobiology labs.”

If it was possible, the girl’s expression seemed to get even brighter. “I will! Thank you so much, Dr. Danvers!”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh a little at the enthusiasm. “No problem.” She waited for the kid to return to the topic of the dogs but she seemed too starstruck to remember what Alex had initially asked. After a moment, Alex cleared her throat awkwardly. “Um, the kennels?”

“Right! I’m so sorry. Are you looking for anything in particular?”

Alex started to say no then stopped to consider. “Actually, are there any dogs that have been here a while? Particularly big dogs? It would need to be one that gets along reasonably well with other dogs, though, since my partner’s already pretty attached to the one she’s playing with.”

The girl thought for a moment. “Do you have certain breeds you’re adverse to?”

“Not at all.”

“I think I have the perfect dog in mind.” The girl stepped from behind the desk and gestured for Alex to follow. “I’m Claire, by the way, Dr. Danvers.”

Alex nodded in acknowledgment, pacing silently next to the girl. “Nice to meet you, Claire. So, exobiology. A senior then?”

“Junior actually. Biology major with a concentration in alien physiologies. I tested out of a lot of my lower level courses though so I was able to take this one a semester earlier than normal.”

Alex nodded. “Impressive.”

“You graduated in just two years from Stanford, though, right? And then only five for a dual PhD/MD?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I did. But there’s certainly no shame in taking a more traditional time frame. It’s a very difficult degree. I also wasn’t working while in school.” Not strictly true but saying things like “I was only working for the family business which happens to be the mob and worked on my practical skills by developing new, illegal technologies” didn’t tend to be a good idea.

Claire nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” She turned another corner and gestured to a kennel. “Here we are. We don’t know her name, she was dumped on the doorstep a few months ago. Pit bull mix of some sort so a lot of people are leery of her. She’s really sweet though and gets along with most other dogs we’ve introduced her to. The vet thinks she’s about three.”

Alex contemplated the kid for a minute. Mentally, she made a note to look into what mentoring programs were in place at NCU for the Biology and Engineering colleges. Besides, setting something like that up would give her an edge in the mostly friendly competition between herself and Maggie for who could become a bigger name on campus. Setting that aside for the moment, Alex focused on the dog and felt an involuntary smile curve her lips.

A beautiful blue pit bull mix looked back at her, tail wagging slowly. Unlike Cerberus, she wasn’t jumping at the door but neither did she seem wary of visitors. “Can I pet her?”

“Sure.” Claire opened the kennel so Alex could step inside.

Alex dropped into a crouch in front of the dog, holding out her hand steadily so it could be smelled. After a few moments, the dog’s tail wagged faster as she ambled closer to Alex. “Hi, sweetie,” Alex murmured, reaching up to scratch the dog’s ears and neck. “People are kind of afraid of you, huh?” The dog snuffed at her then shoved gently, causing Alex to rock back slightly with a soft laugh. “Don’t worry, people are kind of afraid of me, too.” She kept her voice low, scratching the dog’s ears affectionately.

After a few minutes of getting acquainted, Alex looked up at Claire. “Can I take her to the room my partner’s in? I’d like to see how she does with the other one.”

“Of course.” Claire grabbed a leash hanging nearby and slipped it around the dog’s neck. As she led the dog and Alex back toward the visiting rooms, she commented, “She seems to like you a lot.”

Alex smiled. “She’s sweet.”

Claire glanced over. “You think you’ll adopt her, Dr. Danvers?”

Alex shrugged a shoulder. “We’ll see how she gets along with Maggie and Cerberus.”

Claire blinked. “Cerberus?”

Alex let out a short laugh. “That’s what my partner has already named the other one. You guys have him listed as Max.”

“Oh, the German Shepherd mix?” Alex nodded. “He’s a good boy. And he’s actually met this one here before. They get along fine.”

“Good to know.” Alex flashed a quick smile, following Claire and the soon-to-be-Gertrude into the visiting room. Cerberus immediately bounded over, greeting the new dog with a sniff and wagging tail before wiggling his way into Alex’s knees. She chuckled and reached down to pat him quickly, before draping her arm around Maggie’s shoulders as her girlfriend rose and wrapped one arm around Alex’s waist.

“Hey, babe,” Maggie greeted, squeezing Alex’s waist quickly before looking at the dog that had joined the small group. “I see you found someone.”

Alex laughed softly. “I did. She’s been here a while.”

Maggie nodded in understanding. “Because she’s a pit bull mix?”

“Yes, ma’am.” It was Claire who answered, gaze darting between the two women.

Alex ignored her and watched the dogs interact. The pit bull mix had gotten even more animated off the leash and in the play room, romping around with Cerberus and playing tug of war with one of the stuffed toys. “Looks like you were right. They seem to like each other.” She looked down at Maggie. “What do you think?”

Maggie grinned up at her. “I think we need to fill out some paperwork.”

Alex looked over at Claire with a smile. “Looks like we’re adopting some dogs. What do you need from  us?”

Claire smiled brightly. “I’ll get the paperwork ready at the front desk, Dr. Danvers. Feel free to take as long as you like in here with them, though!” Claire vanished back through the door.

As soon as she was gone, Maggie started laughing. Alex looked at her askance. “What’s so funny?”

“Babe, that girl has a _huge_ crush on you. _Dr._ Danvers.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes, I had noticed. At least half of it is, apparently, my exobiology work. But,” Alex grinned and gestured at herself with her free hand, “who could resist all this after all?”

Maggie scoffed. “I think your ego has grown even more since we met.”

Alex grinned and spun in Maggie’s arms so they were chest to chest. “Possibly. Unfortunately for her, I’m taken.”

Maggie laughed up at her. “Definitely. Come on, doc. Let’s go adopt us some pups from your newest conquest.”

“She’s not my newest conquest!” Alex protested as they moved for the door, where the leashes were hanging.

“Sure she is. You swept in with your smarts and looks and boom! Conquered.”

Alex rolled her eyes, shoving a leash at Maggie. “You’re such a weirdo.”

“But I’m your weirdo.”

Alex paused and smiled softly at her girlfriend. “Lucky me.”

Maggie leaned in for a kiss, smiling against Alex’s lips. “Very true, Danvers.”

Alex laughed. “And you’re concerned about _my_ ego.” She pecked Maggie on the lips once more before turning to the dogs. “Come on, let’s take Gertrude and Cerberus _Leopold_ home.”


End file.
